My OTP Story
by girl-chan2
Summary: Awalnya mereka berhubungan baik, sampai sebuah kesalahpahaman nyaris merusak hubungan mereka! Hope you enjoy! :D DLDR!
1. The Beginner of Problem

Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Well, aku dari dulu pengen banget bikin special fic buat OTP favoritku yang cute dan bikin greget ini! Akhirnya aku bisa publish fic ini sekarang setelah lama 'bergulat' dengan otak untuk ini! \^^/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: This fic is mine, okay? :D

Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC, Teacher!AU (problem?), banyak cross, dll.

* * *

 **Prolog: The Begin of Problem**

* * *

Awalnya mereka hanya berteman saja, tapi kadang hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari itu. Karena suatu alasan, mereka pun menjalani hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Salah satu dari mereka sangat ceria, tapi juga agak pervert. Tidak heran kalau kau bisa menemukan setumpuk majalah playboy di sudut kamarnya. Dia juga suka dengan hal yang berbau militer, jadi berwaspadalah jika sebuah tank raksasa dengan dirinya di atas tank itu menghampirimu atau kau bisa digilas dengan benda itu.

Sementara yang satu lagi agak dingin dan cuek. Dia tidak pernah mengakui seseorang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak kandungnya, sekalipun dibayar dengan sebungkus makanan kesukaannya. Burung peliharaannya memang imut, tapi suara dan lagaknya yang kayak Mafia membuatnya sering tidak tahan dengan hal itu.

Awalnya hubungan mereka berjalan baik, sampai sebuah kesalahpahaman nyaris merusak hubungan mereka.

Kejadiannya berawal saat penghuni ruang guru di NNG sedang bersantai karena sudah jam pulang para siswa. Mereka menjalani kegiatan masing-masing.

Awalnya suasana di sana masih normal, sampai seorang pria berjepit tak sengaja meminum sebotol ale di meja seseorang karena mengira itu air putih. Dengan sok tau dan tanpa banyak bertanya, dia langsung menenggaknya nyaris sebotol penuh. Alhasil, kejadian 'epic' di ruang guru pun tak dapat dihindari.

"Kas! Kayaknya lu mabuk, deh! Mendingan lu ke Klinik aja, deh!"

"Tidak bisa, sayang! Aku butuh kamu! Biarkan aku mencintaimu, ya!"

"Astaganaga! Mabuknya udah 'epic' banget, sumpah!"

"Siapapun cepat panggil ambulans!"

"PENTUNGAN MANA PENTUNGAN?!"

"Buat apaan?"

"BUAT NANGKAP MALING, YA BUAT GEBUKIN DIA LHA!"

Siapa yang menduga kalau seorang Lukas Bondevik ternyata bisa mabuk dengan 'epic'-nya. Wajahnya udah merah banget dan ngomongnya ngaco abis, bahkan seorang Mathias Køhler sampai jijik to the max saat berada di dekatnya.

"O-oy, siapapun! Cepetan cari cara buat gebukin Norge, takutnya dia nge-rape salah satu dari kita!"

Usul Mathias memang cukup beralasan mengingat Lukas bisa saja melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan kalau sedang mabuk.

"Bener juga, sih! Tapi pake apaan?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam tipis.

"Apa aja kek yang ada, Ndre! Sapu kek, buku kek, sepatu kek, atau apapun itu! Yang penting gebukin dia aja!" balas Mathias kagak sabaran.

"Mathias! Sejak kapan lu pengen banget gebukin Lukas?"

"Heh, lu kagak tau aja Norge tuh kalau mabuk kayak gimana! Gue kasih tau, ya! Dia nyaris membunuh gue pake gunting jahitnya Fin pas mabuk bulan lalu!"

"Lu kate dia tuh Kayo Sudou di lagu 'Tailorshop at Enbizaka', apa?!"

BRAK!

"Heh, kenapa malah bahas begituan?! Si Lukas-nya gimana?!"

Suasana pun kembali hening setelah seorang pria berambut coklat bedstyle (yang diketahui bernama Gerrard) membentak seisi ruangan sambil menggebrak meja dengan kesal karena topik pembahasan yang melenceng jauh dari masalah mereka sekarang.

"Sepertinya Gerrard-san benar juga, Makkun, Andre-san! Kalau begini terus, nanti akan ada kor-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Perkataan seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu terpotong oleh suara teriakan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mereka pun langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Lukas sedang memeluk seorang pemuda berambut silver di pojok ruangan. Alhasil, mereka hanya bisa jawdrop berjamaah dam langsung menjerit panik.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! NORGE, ICE!"

"KAMI-SAMA! STEILSSON-SAN!"

"YA TUHAN!"

"DEMI HOLY BOMB DI MULUT NIGHT STALKER, LUKAS! LU APAIN SI EMIL?!"

Lukas dengan beringasan menjilati wajah pemuda bernama Emil itu dengan penuh nafsu, sementara sang korban penjilatan berusaha melepaskan diri dari sosok (bukan) kakaknya tersebut.

"NORE! LEPASIN GUE DAN JANGAN JILAT GUE! JIJIK BANGET, TAU KAGAK?!" bentak Emil emosi.

Tapi tetap saja, Lukas bukannya berhenti malah terus menjilatinya sampai akhirnya...

Chuu~

Acara cium bibir ala Incest pun berhasil dilakukan dengan sukses-nya oleh Lukas. Emil langsung shock seketika dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" jerit pemuda itu histeris.

Alhasil, Mathias terpaksa melakukan tindakan nekat. Dia memukul belakang kepala Lukas dengan gagang kapaknya sampai pingsan.

"Cih! Dette er meget ubelejligt _(Ini sangat merepotkan)_!" gumam pria jabrik itu.

"Apa Bondevik-san baik-baik saja?"

"Seharusnya! Sebaiknya kita bawa saja dia ke Klinik!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda berambut merah melihat adegan ciuman itu. Dia pun langsung kabur dari depan ruang guru dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang.

"Oy, Lance! Lu kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu yang tak sengaja melihat temannya berjalan dari ruang guru dengan tampang sedih.

Alih-alih dijawab, pemuda bernama Lance itu hanya bisa diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya yang coklat kemerahan seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata kapan saja.

"Hey, jawablah! Jangan sedih begitu!" Pemuda itu mengguncangkan badan Lance dengan wajah panik.

"A-ku tidak apa-apa, Matt!"

"TAMPANG SEDIH KAYAK GITU LU MASIH BILANG KAGAK APA-APA?! PASTI ADA YANG APA-APAIN LU! AYO KATAKAN SIAPA ORANGNYA, BIAR GUE LABRAK SEKALIAN!" bentak pemuda (yang diketahui bernama Matt Roszak) itu emosi.

Sepertinya dia mengidap sebuah sindrom bernama 'Best Friend Complex'! Yah, itu gejala dimana seseorang terlalu overprotektif terhadap teman baiknya! Bisa dibilang, sedikit lebih buruk dari 'Big Brother Complex' yang diidap Lukas! Serius, deh! -_-V

"Su-dah-lah! Ja-ngan mem-bentak Emil-"

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Lance udah pingsan duluan karena sesak nafas akibat apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Matt dengan sigap berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Kayaknya gue mesti labrak si Emil, nih!" gumam Matt sambil menggotong Lance dan membawanya ke ruang guru.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ugh!"

"Udah bangun? Baguslah!"

"Ini dimana, Anko?"

"Klinik, Norge! Tadi kau mabuk dan aku menggebukmu sampai pingsan! Oh, iya! Mendingan kau minta maaf sama Ice, deh!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tanya aja orangnya!"

Baiklah! Bisa ditebak kalau orang yang melakukan percakapan di atas adalah Lukas dan Mathias!

"Heh! Lu kagak nyadar, ya?! Tadi lu sempat nyium gue dan-"

"EMILKITA STEILSSON! TANGGUNG JAWAB LU! LU APAIN LANCE SAMPE NANGIS, HAH?!"

Bentakan Emil terpotong oleh suara teriakan yang menggelegar di luar Klinik. Dia terkejut saat mendapati Gerrard dan Andre berusaha menahan pintu depan dengan tubuh mereka agar tidak didobrak seseorang.

"Apa maksudnya barusan?" tanya Lukas bingung karena dari awal sama sekali kagak ngudeng dengan keadaan di sekitarnya sekarang.

Hey, dia kan baru bangun karena mabuk! Jadinya dia belum bisa memahami situasi dan kondisi di sini!

"Ternyata Ransu-kun tidak sengaja melihat ciuman tadi dan Roszak-san salah paham dengan itu! Dia sekarang berada di depan Klinik bersama lima cowok Elgang untuk bersiap membantai Steilsson-san!" jelas Ieyasu miris.

"Mampus!" gumam Mathias dan Emil bersamaan.

Itulah awal kesalahpahaman yang nyaris merusak hubungan kedua sejoli yang dimaksud!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nyesek banget mikirin genre yang pas buat fic ini! Can someone help me please? \T-T/

Yah, aku sering membayangkan hubungan mereka yang rada-rada sedih tapi keren! Yah, memang susah sih! Tapi aku senang aja bikin ini! :D

Review! :D


	2. The Absurd Solution

Happy Reading! :D

Catatan: Harap dengarkan lagu 'World is Mine' versi Kagamine Len saat membaca fic ini karena aku sengaja jadiin tuh lagu sebagai lagu buat OTP favoritku! ^^V

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Absurd Solution**

* * *

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kami tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!" kata Gerrard yang berusaha keras untuk menahan pintu yang sedang didobrak seseorang di luar Klinik.

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kita berunding dengan mereka!" usul Mathias dengan tampang serius.

"Caranya?" tanya Ieyasu.

Dengan senyuman kecil, Mathias mengisyaratkan kelima temannya itu untuk berkumpul. Kemudian, mereka berenam pun berdiskusi untuk membahas apa yang akan mereka rundingkan dengan para demonstran di luar Klinik nanti.

Yah, mari berharap semoga hasil rundingan nanti tidak ngaco! Kan berabe kalau memang ngaco banget! -_-V

* * *

Di luar Klinik...

"Jiah, mereka kagak keluar juga! Kita mesti ngapain, nih?" tanya Chung setelah bersusah payah mendobrak pintu dengan Destroyer-nya.

"Sepertinya kita harus me-"

"SEBENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Suara cempreng menggelegar itu pun berhasil memotong perkataan Elsword barusan. Ternyata sang ketua guru sudah keluar dari Klinik bersama kelima orang lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kita berunding! Kalian mau, tidak?" tawar Mathias serius.

"Boleh! Kalian mau merundingkan apa?" tanya Matt selaku pemimpin demonstran tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah game? Kalau kami kalah, kalian bebas ngapain Ice! Entah mau dibakar kek, dirajam bareng kek, mau diapain aja terserah! Tapi kalau kami menang, kalian harus membiarkan Ice menjelaskan semuanya!" jelas sang Danish panjang lebar. "Bagaimana?"

"Oke, setuju!" terima Matt dengan mantap.

"Anko! Lu yakin soal ini? Taruhannya nyawa Aisu, lho!" tanya Lukas ragu.

"Gue rela diapain aja, asal kesalahpahaman ini bisa diselesaikan!" Emil membalas perkataan kakaknya dengan tampang pasrah.

"Kalau boleh tau, game apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Ciel.

Mathias langsung memperlihatkan cengiran khas-nya, kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan merah dari dalam saku celananya.

'Jangan bilang kalau kita mau main...' batin Lukas menggantung saat melihat benda yang dipegang Mathias barusan.

"Itu apaan?" tanya Add sambil menunjuk sarung tangan barusan.

"Magic Glove, biasa disingkat MG! Kami sering menggunakan ini untuk main 'Dodge Frisbee'!" jelas Mathias watados.

"Apa itu 'Dodge Frisbee'?" tanya kelima cowok Elgang plus Matt, Gerrard, dan Andre bingung.

"Wah, wah! Aku lupa kalau kalian masih baru, jadi..." Mathias memakai sarung tangan itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah frisbee. "Cara mainnya seperti ini!"

Dia pun melemparkan frisbee yang langsung ngeluarin api itu ke arah keenam demonstran tersebut. Sontak, mereka pun langsung tiarap karena takut terkena frisbee tersebut. Alhasil, frisbee itu pun membentur tembok terdekat dan menyisakan lubang bekas terbakar di sana.

"Menghindari lemparan lawan dan berusaha mengenainya! Sepertinya cukup mudah!" gumam Raven datar.

"Tidak semudah itu juga, Ven!" balas Lukas datar. "Kalau kau tau peraturan permainan 'Dodge Ball', game ini memang 11-12 mirip! Tapi resikonya sulit ditahan jika tidak terbiasa!"

"Well, aku akan memberikan kalian masing-masing sepasang MG!" kata Mathias. "Tapi, kalian harus ambil sendiri di ruang staff!"

GUBRAK!

Acara ber-gubrak ria pun sukses dilakukan oleh mereka semua (min Mathias, Lukas, Emil, dan Ieyasu).

"Jiah, dasar Kambing mager!" gerutu Andre setengah berbisik setelah mendengar perkataan Mathias barusan.

"Hvad sagde du lige nu _(Kau bilang apa barusan)_?!" tanya sang Danish dengan nada dingin plus dark aura sambil menengok ke arah Andre.

"Kagak ada, ah!" balas Andre datar yang sebenarnya agak ketakutan.

Walaupun kagak ngerti bahasa Danish, tapi dari nada bicara dan aura-nya, Andre tau kalau Mathias kagak bisa diajak kompromi kalau mendengar kata ejekan tersebut.

"Mendingan kita ambil aja MG-nya sekarang!" usul Gerrard sambil berjalan ke ruang staff diikuti Andre dan keenam demonstran tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ugh!" Lance membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati kalau dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan bercat merah.

Pemuda berambut merah itu yakin kalau dia berada di ruangan Mathias. Dia bisa mengetahuinya dari bau bir yang berasal dari dalam salah satu lemari di sana serta kasur dengan seprei bermotif bendera Denmark yang ditidurinya barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam ponytail dengan mata coklat yang dilapisi kacamata ber-frame hitam dan memakai baju aristokrat berwarna coklat yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakan Baumkuchen.

"Giro? Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini? Bukannya sekarang udah jam pulang?" tanya Lance bingung dengan suara serak karena baru bangun sambil duduk dan bersender di kepala kasur tersebut.

"Aku dipanggil Matt-pyon ke sini! Katanya kau pingsan dan aku disuruh merawatmu di sini!" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Giro itu datar. "Moncong-moncong, kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

Pemuda itu hanya bisa memeluk lututnya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai keluar dari manik coklat kemerahan tersebut. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit hati saat mengingat kejadian itu yang membuatnya sesak nafas dan sulit untuk bicara.

"Lance-pyon?" tanya Giro khawatir.

"Ti-dak apa-apa, Giro! A-ku baik, sung-guh!" balas Lance sambil memasang senyum kecil (walaupun agak dipaksakan).

"Nein! Keadaanmu mengatakan hal yang berbeda! Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Giro lagi dengan tampang serius.

Lance hanya bisa nafas kecil. Nafasnya memburu karena mulai merasa sesak dan memegangi dadanya sambil berbicara dengan tersenggal-senggal, "I-ni so-al E-mil-san!"

"Aisurando-pyon?" Giro hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung.

"Ya! En-tah kena-pa, ugh, aku tak bisa me-nahan ra-sa sakit ini!"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Di-cium Lu-kas-san!"

Webek, webek...

'Astaga Kambing! Kayakya Noruwe-pyon lagi mabok, deh! Kalau kagak, mana mungkin Aisurando-pyon bisa dicium begitu?' batin Giro shock saat mendengar perkataan Lance barusan. "Sepertinya, kau salah paham!"

"Mak-sudmu?"

"Kau tak melihat wajah Noruwe-pyon saat menciumnya?"

"En-tahlah! A-ku hanya mem-perhati-kannya se-bentar dan lang-sung pergi!"

'Sepertinya keadaan Lance-pyon semakin parah!' batin Giro yang mulai merasa kasihan dengan pemuda yang merupakan guru Sejarahnya tersebut.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya, tapi sepertinya kau perlu istirahat!" usul Giro sambil menidurkan pemuda berambut merah itu dan menyelimutinya.

"Te-rima ka-sih, Giro!" balas Lance sambil menutup matanya untuk tidur.

'Aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Nee-chan dan yang lainnya! Mereka harus tau soal ini!' batin Giro sambil berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut dan berniat pergi, tapi...

"Hnng!"

Lance mengerang kecil seperti tak ingin ditinggalkan dan Giro tak berani meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Pemuda berambut hitam ponytail itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Tapi aku tidak tega! Kasihan Lance-pyon sendirian di sini! Bagaimana, ya?' batinnya lagi sambil memijat keningnya.

"Oh, iya!" Giro langsung menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian mengeluaran HP-nya dan berniat menulis pesan untuk seseorang.

* * *

Di rumah Luthfi...

"Nee, Luthy! Giliran lu sekarang!" kata Dark yang sekarang lagi main Uno bareng Luthfi, Idham, Luthias, dan Girl-chan.

 _hane otoshita datenshi wa, kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete, aishiatta kako de sae mo, sono te de keshisatte shimatta no_

"HP gue bunyi!" Girl-chan mengeluarkan HP Andromax-nya dan melihat ada pesan yang masuk.

* * *

 _ **From: Giro**_

 _ **Nee-chan! Cepat ke sekolah! Ada masalah serius!**_

* * *

"Hah?" Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya karena bingung.

"Ada apa, Ra?" tanya Idham.

"Nih!" Girl-chan hanya memperlihatkan pesan yang diterimanya dan mereka berempat langsung shock membacanya.

"Serius itu?" tanya Luthfi cengo. "Balas aja, Ra! Coba tanyain ada masalah apa!"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera membalas pesan itu.

* * *

 _ **From: Nee-chan**_

 _ **Masalah apaan? Kok bisa serius begitu?**_

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama, dia pun mendapat balasan.

* * *

 _ **From: Giro**_

 _ **Ceritanya panjang! Cepetan ke sini!**_

* * *

"Mendingan kita ke sekolah aja! Siapa tau aja masalahnya memang serius!" usul Luthias agak cemas.

Mereka berlima pun segera membereskan kartu permainan mereka dan langsung berangkat ke NNG.

Yah, semoga masalah ini bisa cepat diselesaikan!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, kayaknya nih fic bakalan dibikin berakhir empat atau lima Chapter! Yah, otakku memang susah bekerja kalau udah ngadat! -_-V

Oh, iya! Soal Ringtone barusan, itu lagu 'Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~' dari Kagamine Twins! Aku memang masang lagu itu sebagai Ringtone di HP-ku dan tuh HP memang Andromax hasil dibeliin abang!

Review! :D


	3. Dodge Frisbee Battle Again?

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dodge Frisbee Battle Again?**

* * *

"SLIK ELLER BALLADE!"

Yah, terdengar suara teriakan cempreng menggelegar dari seorang ketua guru NNG di lapangan sekolah.

DUAK!

"Ini bukan Hetaween 2011, Anko Uzai!" bentak Lukas setelah melempari Mathias dengan gantungan baju.

"Hehehe, oke-oke!" balas pria jabrik itu watados sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan barusan. "Nah, peraturannya seperti ini! Jadi, ..."

* * *

Di depan gerbang sekolah...

"Thias! Itu abang lu lagi ngapain, sih?" tanya Dark sambil menunjuk kerumunan di tengah lapangan.

Luthias pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk dan langsung sweatdrop.

"Aku juga kagak tau Aniki lagi ngapain di sana!" jawab pemuda jabrik yang masih sweatdrop tersebut. "Mendingan kita cari Giro aja, deh!"

"Dia bilang ada di ruang guru!" kata Girl-chan.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Idham sambil berjalan pergi diikuti keempat temannya.

* * *

Back to Battle Area...

"Nah, seperti itulah!" kata Mathias mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Siap?"

"Oke!" balas keenam demonstran yang menjadi tim lawan.

" _Special Technique: Giant Axe Spin_!" teriak sang Danish sambil melempar frisbee-nya.

Frisbee itu pun berubah menjadi kapak raksasa dan mengarah ke arah arena tim lawan.

" _Dark Shield_!" kata Ciel sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Perisai ungu terang pun mulai menyelimuti arena tim lawan. Tapi sayangnya, Mathias memasang seringai licik saat melihat hal itu. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangan ke bawah dan kapak itu pun langsung masuk ke dalam tanah. Sontak, yang lainnya hanya bisa jawdrop berjamaah melihatnya.

'Kayaknya Anko/Dan/Makkun sering meng-upgrade skill itu, deh!' batin Lukas, Emil, dan Ieyasu sweatdrop.

'Kok bisa begitu, ya?' batin tim lawan cengo.

"Hehehe! Undervurder aldrig din modstander _(Jangan pernah meremehkan lawan)_!" ujar Mathias sambil nyengir lebar.

Sontak, kapak itu langsung muncul dari dalam tanah (tepatnya di dalam perisai Ciel). Alhasil, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

DUAK!

Elsword yang berada paling dekat dengan tempat kapak itu muncul pun langsung terkena serangan tersebut. Setelah kapak itu menimpa Elsword, benda itu pun kembali menjadi frisbee.

"Elsword Sieghart, out!" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang ponytail dengan mata hijau muda dan memakai baju Dragon Rider dari Lost Saga.

Webek, webek...

"Lu siapa?" tanya seisi lapangan cengo saat menyadari keberadaan wasit asing tersebut.

"Gue OC baru Author, Vience Andreas!" jelas orang asing itu watados.

"Oooh! Saudaranya si Daren, toh?" tanya Matt.

"Hooh! Lu kenal adek gue?" jawab Vience nanya balik.

"Dia nonton di sono, tuh!" balas Matt sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal dengan mata ungu dan pakaian Treasure Hunter lagi duduk sambil makan telur rebus di ujung lapangan.

"Yo, Dary!" sapa Vience.

Pemuda yang disapa itu pun hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Terus, gue gimana? Haloooo~ Masa gue dicuekin gini?" tanya Elsword sambil melambaikan tangan dan masih dalam keadaan sekarat karena ditimpa kapak barusan.

"Bawa dia keluar arena!" perintah Vience.

"Permisi!" kata seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan pakaian penyihir setara dengan warna rambutnya sambil membawa sebuah tandu bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian ala prajurit Revolusi Amerika.

Mereka berdua pun mengangkat Elsword dan menaruhnya di atas tandu, kemudian mengangkat tandu itu dan pergi dari lapangan.

"Gue baru tau kalau OC Author bisa nyasar ke sini!" gumam Gerrard sweatdrop.

"Bisa dilanjutkan?" tanya Vience.

Yang lainnya pun mengangguk.

"Gue kagak nyangka kalau mereka pro banget main ini!" ujar Raven agak cemas.

"Setidaknya, Gerrard dan Andre masih Beginner!" celetuk Matt watados sambil mengambil frisbee-nya.

"Heh, kalian kan juga pemula!" protes kedua orang yang bersangkutan sewot.

Sekarang giliran tim lawan yang melempar.

"Take this, _Ragnarok_!" teriak Matt sambil melemparkan frisbee itu ke langit yang sukses membuat seisi lapangan cengo.

"Err, Matt! Itu tadi-"

"Liat dulu, tuh!" kata Matt memotong perkataan Chung sambil menunjuk sekumpulan pedang raksasa yang berterbangan di atas langit.

Sontak, mereka yang melihatnya langsung cengo parah melihatnya.

"Dafuq?!" gumam Andre jawdrop.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" teriak Gerrard sambil kabur diikuti Andre, Ieyasu, dan Emil.

Sayangnya, Lukas tetap diam dan telah memperlihatkan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang sukses membuat Mathias agak merinding melihatnya.

Kemudian, pedang-pedang itu pun mulai jatuh dari langit dan...

" _Skill Delay_!"

Anehnya, pedang-pedang itu malah menghilang tanpa bekas seolah tidak pernah dikeluarkan sebelumnya. Matt langsung jawdrop melihatnya, sementara Lukas hanya tersenyum puas.

"N-Norge! Itu tadi jurus apa?" tanya Mathias yang juga ikutan jawdrop melihatnya.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" Lukas malah nanya balik dengan tampang sok imut plus suara gemas yang dibuat-buat.

'Si Norge/Nore/Bondevik-san kenapa, coba?' batin Mathias, Emil, dan Ieyasu yang sweatdrop melihat ke-OOC-an Lukas barusan.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Lho? Pak Lance kenapa?" tanya Luthfi heran saat mendapati Giro berada di ruangan Mathias bersama Lance yang tertidur di atas kasur sang ketua guru.

"Itu yang mau gue kasih tau, Luthy-pyon!" jawab Giro datar. "Dia bilang ada masalah sama Aisurando-pyon!"

"Hei, Giro! Memangnya masalahnya apaan?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Dia cerita kalau Noruwe-pyon nyium adeknya sendiri! Gue takutnya bakalan jadi salah paham dan berakhir dengan perang dunia di sini!" jelas Giro risih.

"Waduh!" Luthias langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Kenapa lu, Thias?" tanya Dark melihat reaksi temannya tersebut.

"Apa jangan-jangan, perang yang kau maksud itu..." kata sang Greenlander menggantung.

"Itu mah tergantung sama Denmaku-pyon aja, sih!" balas Giro datar. "Eh iya, Nee-chan! Kayaknya 'mereka' juga ada di sini, deh!"

"Beneran?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Tadi aku ketemu sama Vience-pyon!" jawab sang adik.

"Siapa itu Vience?" tanya Dark, Luthfi, Idham, dan Luthias bingung.

"Rahasia! Mendingan kita ke lapangan aja!" balas gadis itu datar.

"Tapi gue kagak bisa tinggalin Lance-pyon sendirian! Kasihan dia! Bahkan sampe sesak nafas pas ngomong sama gue tadi!" ujar Giro sambil menunjuk guru Sejarahnya yang tertidur dengan tampang miris.

"Gue aja deh yang jagain!" kata Idham menawarkan diri.

"Lu yakin, Dham?" tanya Luthfi ragu.

"Iye, Lut! Eh, Giro! Mending lu urusin masalah di lapangan aja, gue bakalan jelasin alesan lu pergi kalau dia bangun nanti!" balas Idham datar.

"Idham-pyon! Lu kerasukan apaan, sih?" tanya Giro dengan tampang skeptis.

"Kerasukan cinta sama Faeroe-chan, kali!" celetuk Luthias watados dengan sedikit jahil.

"Ih, Thias! Jangan ngaco, ah!" bantah Idham sambil blushing.

"Terserah lu, deh! Mendingan kita langsung ke lapangan aja!" ajak Dark sambil keluar ruang guru bersama yang lainnya meninggalkan Idham dan Lance di sana.

"Aku harap masalah ini bisa diselesaikan! Kalau memang hanya kesalahpahaman, kenapa tidak ada yang mau jelasin?" gumam Idham yang mulai bingung dengan keadaan di sini.

* * *

Kita kembali ke lapangan!

Kelima anak itu pun sudah sampai di lapangan dan mendapati pemandangan mengejutkan di sana. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan baju ala sherrif yang tak sengaja melihat mereka pun langsung menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Lho? BakAuhtor? Lu ngapain di sini?"

"Lu pake nanya lagi! Di lapangan ada kejadian apa?"

"Itu tuh, si Kambing! Katanya mereka main 'Dodge Frisbee' gara-gara pengen jelasin salah paham!"

"Salah paham apa?"

"Yang gue denger dari Ieyasu sih, Emil dicium Lukas dan Lance melihatnya! Terus, dia ketemu Matt dan jelasin hal itu hanya sekilas karena sesak nafas dan pingsan, terus bikin Matt salah paham mengira Emil selingkuh atau semacamnya! Jadinya kayak sekarang, deh!"

"DAFUQ?! SEPARAH ITU?!"

"Iye!"

"Cowboy! Lu kenapa kagak jelasin aja?"

"Percuma! Kalaupun bisa dijelasin, entar yang ada gue malah dijadiin samsak tinju sama Matt dan para cowok Elgang!"

"Aduh, aduh!"

"Cowboy-pyon!"

"What?"

"Itu ngapain yang lain pada nonton?"

"Menekedele! Katanya mereka bosen dan nyari tontonan bagus, makanya ke sini!"

"Girl-chan! Gue baru tau kalau lu punya OC seunik itu!"

"Yah, terserah lu aja Darukun!"

"Moncong-moncong, si Lance keadaannya gimana?"

"Lagi tidur, tapi keadaannya parah banget! Dia sampe sesak nafas dan ngomongnya tersenggal-senggal!"

"Sudah kuduga!'

"Tapi kayaknya seru, nih! Nonton, yuk!"

"Lut, lama-lama gue pengen banget deh cuci otak lu biar pinter sedikit!"

"Daripada kagak ada kerjaan!"

"Au ah, gue males sama lu!"

"Udahlah! Mendingan kita jenguk Lance aja, dah! Takutnya keadaanya malah tambah buruk!"

"Udah ada Idham yang jagain!"

"Gue kan kasihan sama dia! Harusnya kesalahpahaman kagak usah bikin hubungan dia sama Emil nyaris hancur begini!"

"Hubungan apaan?"

"That's secret!"

"Yah, daripada nonton pertandingan itu, usulmu bisa diterima!"

"Seharusnya lu bilang gitu dari tadi, BakAuthor!"

"Itu karena kalian berdebat terus, makanya gue diem aja!"

"Hush, ngobrol mulu! Ini lagi seru, nih!"

Mereka berenam pun menengok dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail berkacamata lagi makan popcorn tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menegur dengan tampang 'You-don't-say'.

"Nonton aja situ! Kagak usah perduliin kita, bego!" bentak Cowboy emosi.

Gadis itu pun hanya bisa diam saja dan kembali melanjutkan acara menontonnya, sementara keenam orang itu pun segera berjalan ke ruang guru untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

Yah, tidak ada yang tau kapan ini akan berakhir! Tapi semoga saja masalah ini bisa selesai dengan cara yang normal!

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hehehe! Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat ini! Memang agak sulit bikin fic serius kayak gini! -_-V

Betewe enewe beswe, soal kalimat awal barusan itu kepikiran dari Hetalia Halloween Event 2011 (kalau kagak salah) yang diucapkan Denmark pas pake baju 'Ghost Pirate' di lomba kostum yang diadakan America! Soal skill milik Matt yang itu, aku terinspirasi dari Limit Break-nya di 'Epic Battle Fantasy' (yang ketiga dan keempat)!

Review! :D


End file.
